


Raptus puellae

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Short One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7789144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krótka przypowieść o dylematach empuzy: wysączyć do ostatniej kropli krwi, czy wykorzystać?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raptus puellae

W pokoju paliły się niezliczone świece, porozstawiane na podłodze, komodzie i  
ornamentowej szafce oraz oblepiające parapety okien, szczelnie zasłoniętych roletami w  
przytulnym oranżowym kolorze.  
W powietrzu, jak na włoskich i meksykańskich cmentarzach w dzień Wszystkich Świętych,  
unosił się zapach rozgrzanego wosku i dymu z knotów, przez który przebijała się orientalna  
nuta piżma i cynamonu. Jednakże leżącego na łóżku mężczyzny nie nastrajał optymistycznie ani  
intymny półmrok i pełgające płomyki świec, ani unoszący się wokół orientalny aromat. Być może  
dlatego, że osobiście nie cierpiał Święta Zmarłych, a może z tegoż powodu, że miał zdrętwiałe  
ręce, w dodatku przykute kajdankami do zagłówka łóżka, ledwo co oprzytomniał, a na nim  
leżała rozciągnięta młoda kobieta, co prawda zjawiskowo urodziwa, ale wyraźnie głodna. Zza jej  
pociągniętych karminem ust wystawały koniuszki ostrych jak szpilki ząbków, wyraźnie celujące w  
jego odsłoniętą szyję, po której i tak spływał już strumyczek krwi, a dwa okrągłe ślady po ukąszeniu  
paliły jak polane spirytusem. Mężczyzna w zielonkawej koszulce i podartych, jasnoniebieskich  
dżinsach szarpnął się po raz kolejny, usiłując zrzucić napastniczkę, ale nie wskórał za wiele, jakby to  
drobne ciało ważyło o wiele więcej niż nakazywały prawa grawitacji. Ze wzrastającą paniką zdążył  
skonstatować, że nie ma jak uchylić się przed zbliżającymi się ząbkami i pozazdrościć żółwiom,  
które potrafiły schować szyję wraz z głową w bezpiecznym azylu skorupy, kiedy przeszywający ból  
ponownie targnął całym jego ciałem, a ranki na szyi rozpłomienił nowy ogień.  
Mgnienie oka później ból przycichł, a jakaś siła dosłownie zdarła z łóżka (i z niego)  
drobną ciemnowłosą dziewczynę i rzuciła na środek pokoju, wprost w palące się świece,  
które z syknięciem zgasły pod jej stopami. Przed nią stanęła druga, niemal identyczna  
śródziemnomorska piękność o długich, ciemnobrązowych (aż niemal czarnych) włosach i  
lśniących żółtawą poświatą bursztynowych oczach, której czerwone wargi wykrzywiał wściekły  
grymas, raczej nie dodający jej uroku  
\- Można wiedzieć, Ligio, co robisz w moim domu, w mojej sypialni, na moim łóżku z nie  
moim obiadem, który właśnie zakrwawia moje, dopiero co kupione poduszki? – wysyczała,  
ukazując nie mniej ostre ząbki w rozchylonych, równie co tamtej karminowych wargach,  
punktując każde „moje” tupnięciem zgrabnego obcasika. – Powiedziałam, że możesz  
pomieszkać u mnie kilka dni, ale tego nie miałam na myśli!  
Tu rozwścieczona acz piękna domina szerokim gestem objęła wosk skapujący z  
posadowionych na parapecie świec na miękki dywan, kadzidełka dymiące piżmem w rogu  
pokoju (i strzepujące popiół na komodę) oraz nieco zakrwawionego mężczyznę na łóżku,  
ukradkiem próbującego poluzować kajdanki, co, ze względu na metal grzechoczący o metal  
ozdobnego zagłówka nie było specjalnie ukradkowe.  
Wezwana Ligia skuliła ramiona i cała postać, ale jednocześnie wyzywająco wysunęła  
kształtny podbródek, ciut wydymając usta.  
\- Przecież nie mogłam chodzić głodna – powiedziała kapryśnie. – Jak chcesz, to jedz sobie to  
świństwo z lodówki, Miriam, ja wolę coś świeższego… Poza tym to łowca, zawsze lubiłam łowców…  
Właścicielka domu, sypialni i łóżka zerknęła na poskrzypujący sprzęt, oceniając wiercące  
się na nim całkiem apetyczne męskie ciało, po czym skrzywiła się i plasnęła ręką w czoło, aż  
zadzwoniło, znowu zwracając się do młodszej wersji samej siebie.  
\- Łowca? Jesteś jeszcze głupsza niż ustawa przewiduje. Przyprowadziłaś łowcę do mojego  
domu? – spytała niebezpiecznie spokojnym tonem. - Łowcę? Do domu? Mojego?  
\- Przecież i tak nie przeżyje – bąknęła Ligia, splatając nerwowo ręce i przysuwając się bliżej  
łóżka, jakby chciała skończyć to, co niedawno zaczęła. – Co ci szkodzi…  
\- Zaraz ty nie przeżyjesz – warknęła Miriam, jednym skokiem przypadając do niej, łapiąc  
za ramię i popychając w stronę drzwi tak mocno, że wysokie obcasy młodszej pozostawiły  
wyżłobienia w puchatym dywanie. – Wynoś się, nim mnie poniesie…  
\- Ależ, Miriam – jęknęła żałośnie wypychana, tęsknie oglądając się na łóżko i jego zawartosć.  
– Podzieliłabym się, słowo honoru.  
\- Tylko, że ja nie lubię się dzielić – wrzasnęła bursztynowooka, parskając jak rozwścieczona  
kotka i ostatecznie wypychając Ligię za drzwi. Zamknęła je z tak donośnym  
hukiem, że bibeloty na komodzie zatrzęsły się jak pijane, a część świec na ozdobnej szafce  
zagasła bezpowrotnie.  
\- Jak wyjdę z sypialni, to ma cię nie być! – krzyknęła jeszcze, waląc otwarta dłonią o futrynę.  
– Znajdź sobie inne lokum, zołzo!  
\- Tak to jest, jak chcesz być miła dla rodziny – mruknęła spokojniej, w końcu odrywając się  
od bicia niewinnych drzwi i z satysfakcja odnotowując stłumiony stukot obcasów na schodach.  
– Też mi rodzina, siódma woda po kisielu, w dodatku mało rozgarnięta…  
Z wirowaniem długiej, czarnej spódnicy podeszła do poskrzypującego łóżka i przysiadła na  
jego brzegu, przyglądając się mężczyźnie od stóp do głów, jakby oceniała jego walory estetyczne lub  
przydatność do spożycia, z naciskiem na drugą opcję. Ten odsunął się jak najdalej mógł, chociaż  
kajdanki nie pozwalały na specjalną mobilność ruchów, i odwzajemnił się równie intensywnym, a  
w podtekście wściekłym spojrzeniem. Był potargany, ubrudzony własną krwią, lekko niedogolony  
i chyba niezbyt usatysfakcjonowany zamianą jednej empuzy na drugą, zapewne równie głodną.  
\- Proszę, proszę, pokonany, ale nie zwyciężony – uśmiechnęła się Miriam, pochylając się  
nad nim i wciągając zapach jego krwi, jakby to były najdoskonalsze perfumy świata. – Lubię  
walecznych, mają więcej adrenaliny.  
Pieszczotliwie przeciągnęła ręką po policzku i szyi uchylającego się łowcy, zbierając na  
palcu krople krwi i smakując je na języku.  
\- ORh plus, prawda? – upewniła się, po czym jednym skokiem znalazła na łóżku i rozsiadła  
na mężczyźnie okrakiem, przyciskając go do miękkiej kapy i poduszek i pochylając się tak nisko,  
że jej długie włosy musnęły mu twarz i szyję. Zawisła nad nim jak harpia, bez zmrużenia powiek  
wpatrując się w sztormową zieleń oczu, długie zadrapanie biegnące przez czoło i policzek i pełne,  
nieco spierzchnięte usta, chwilowo zaciśnięte w kreskę czystej dezaprobaty i bezsilnej złości. Nie  
zapomniała, rzecz jasna, o żyłce na szyi, która pulsowała w takt bicia serca właściciela, coraz to  
szybciej i szybciej. Jednak, co dziwne, bardziej zainteresowały ją owe burzowe oczy i zagryzione  
usta. Ciało i mięśnie, które czuła pod sobą, także przyciągnęły uwagę – jednym słowem, obiad  
wydawał się apetyczny nie tylko ze względu na hemoglobinę. Na wargi ciemnowłosej, żółtookiej  
kobiety wypłynął leciutki uśmiech, a ostre kiełki znienacka ukryły się głęboko w dziąsłach.  
\- W zasadzie nie jestem spragniona – wyznała przytłumionym głosem. – W każdym razie  
niekoniecznie krwi… Co powiesz na odroczenie egzekucji?  
Oczy mężczyzny na chwilę rozszerzyły się, by powrócić do stanu wściekłego przymrużenia.  
Zaczepy szczęk pojawiły się pod napiętą skórą i zniknęły jak zdmuchnięte.  
\- A co ja jestem? Szeherezada? – warknął, usiłując wywinąć się spod jej splotów i mocniej  
napinając skute ręce. – Mam ci zaśpiewać czy zatańczyć?  
\- Och, potrafisz mówić – zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi, mocniej ściskając uda i unieruchamiając  
go jak w kleszczach. – Nie, ani jedno ani drugie…  
Tu poruszyła się znacząco, ocierając o niego jak kotka i niemal mrucząc do ucha. - Chcę  
czegoś zupełnie innego. Tylko nie mogę się zdecydować, czy cię zjeść czy przelecieć.  
Gdyby oczy łowcy mogły stać się jeszcze bardziej zielone, zapewne w tej chwili by się takie  
stały. Z wściekłości. Szarpnął całym ciałem tak potężnie, że kajdanki zdarły farbę z metalowego  
zagłówka i o mało nie wywołały iskier.  
Miriam nie straciła równowagi, ani się nie zniechęciła. Z wyzywającym uśmieszkiem, balansując  
na nim jak woltyżerka na koniu, zaczęła rozpinać liczne guziczki czerwonej bluzki, ukazując lśniącą  
w blasku świec ogorzałą skórę i równie czerwony co bluzka koronkowy stanik. W międzyczasie  
długa, czarna spódnica podwinęła się wysoko na biodrach, zdradzając, że jej właścicielka lubuje się  
w tak minimalistycznych stringach, że właściwie można by uznać je za niebyłe.  
Im bardziej rzucał się mężczyzna, tym mniej fatałaszków miała na sobie dziewczyna, coraz  
mocniej rozbawiona i zdecydowana ujarzmić dzikiego ogiera. Zielonkawy t-shirt skończył w  
strzępach, ulegając długim, pomalowanym na dobitną czerwień paznokciom, które były przy  
tym na tyle delikatne, że nie pozostawiły szram na skórze, a melodia wygrywana na męskiej  
klatce piersiowej i brzuchu przez smukłe palce, wzbudziła pewien rezonans. Cokolwiek by nie  
powiedzieć o niechęci łowcy do współpracy, ocierające się o niego rozpalone kobiece ciało nie  
pozostawiało go całkiem nieporuszonego. Choćby przeklinał w myśli i mowie, dżinsy zrobiły  
się bardziej opięte, a oddech przyspieszył, niekoniecznie ze strachu czy wściekłości.  
Miriam ześlizgnęła się nieco w dół, unieruchamiając go jeszcze dokładniej i podkreślając  
swoją wędrówkę drobnymi ugryzieniami, tym razem pozostawiającymi krwawe ślady i  
podrywającymi mężczyznę jak rybę na haczyku – ugryzienie, liźnięcie, mimowolne drgniecie,  
zduszony jęk. Krótkie manipulacje przy klamrze od spodni, zamku i napiętym materiale  
czarnych bokserek i łowca poczuł się bardziej obnażony i odkryty niż by sobie tego życzył.  
Miriam wyznaczyła językiem mokry ślad od pępka wzdłuż ciemniejszej linii drobnych włosków  
ku dumie każdego mężczyzny i na chwilę podniosła głowę, spoglądając na posiadacza tegoż  
oręża z leciutkim uśmiechem w kącikach warg. Jego pierś unosiła się w przyspieszonym rytmie,  
a w oczach, prócz chęci mordu i podniecenia, wyraźnie widać było skrywane przerażenie.  
\- Spokojnie – mruknęła, ukazując w uśmiechu niemal ludzkie zęby ze schowanymi kłami.  
– Tam cię nie ugryzę…  
Co czym prędzej postanowiła udowodnić, uruchamiając nie uzębienie, a zwinne palce i  
ruchliwy język - ciepły, wilgotny i, jak się okazało, niezwykle znający się na rzeczy. Mężczyźnie  
pozostało tylko wygiąć ciało w lekki łuk, naprężyć mięśnie brzucha i skutych rąk i odchylić  
głowę do tyłu, by poddać się temu, przed czym i tak nie mógł uciec. Druga dłoń dziewczyny  
swawolnie przebiegała po męskim brzuchu, pośladkach i udach, nie zatrzymując się nigdzie na  
dłużej, ale wzmacniając bodźce do tego stopnia, że z jego ust nie padały już ściszone przekleństwa  
i zniewagi, a miękkie westchnienia, których nie powstydziłaby się żadna dziewczyna. Miriam  
popracowała jeszcze chwilę, ale, nie chcąc pozostać na lodzie, po dłuższej chwili wzajemnych  
jęków, przeniosła się wyżej, wślizgując na mężczyznę jak wąż i pozwalając, by to on wślizgnął się  
do jej gorącego i pełnego oczekiwania wnętrza. Oboje westchnęli jednocześnie, a przylegające  
do siebie ciała momentalnie podjęły wężowy rytm.  
Kajdanki miarowo stukały o metalowe zawijasy zagłówka, gdy mężczyzna odruchowo  
starał się uwolnić, by poczuć pod palcami miękkie ciało, które tak ciasno się z nim zespoliło.  
Bursztynowe oczy zawisały o kilka cali nad jego twarzą, świecąc w przytłumionym świetle  
świec jak nafosforyzowane, a karminowe wargi wpiły w jego usta z taką stanowczością, że nie  
miał sił, by zaoponować. Zresztą, jego język miał na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie, ochoczo  
podejmując splatanie i rozplatanie, smakowanie i nurkowanie w głąb, z odrobiną niepokoju,  
czy nie poczuje na swojej drodze ostrych ząbków, które jednak grzecznie kryły się w dziąsłach  
i nie zamierzały znienacka wyskakiwać.  
Miriam nie zamierzała zbyt długo czekać na spełnienie, lecz naprawdę nie musiała, jako  
że rozpalona iskra przeradzała się w płomień, a płomień w ogniste tornado, które już wkrótce  
spopieliło ją i rozsypało na drobne cząsteczki. Krzyknęła, trawiona wyimaginowanymi jęzorami  
ognia, wyginając się w łuk triumfalny i mocno wczepiając palce w poduszki po obu stronach ciała  
mężczyzny, pozostawiając na nich długie cięcia. Dobrze, że nie oparła rąk o jego klatkę piersiową.  
Krzyknęła raz jeszcze i zwolniła ruchy, przylegając ciasno do łowcy i starając się odzyskać oddech.  
Wciąż czuła go w sobie, twardego i w pełnej gotowości, czuła lekkie drżenie przebiegające  
przez niego niczym prąd, czy trącenie zbyt naprężonej struny. Zza ciemnej kurtyny włosów  
zerknęła na przystojną, ściągniętą twarz, na której malowało się jak najbardziej zrozumiałe  
pytanie „Chyba mnie tak nie zostawisz?” i uniosła się do na wpół siedzącej pozycji, kusząco  
poruszając biodrami. Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu, eksponując pełne piersi z ciemniejącymi  
obwódkami wokół brodawek, które zakołysały się zachęcająco tuż przed twarzą łowcy i zastygła  
tak na moment, wyraźnie napawając się władzą, jaką w tej chwili nad nim miała, po czym podjęła  
mile widziane ruchy, unosząc się i opadając jak przy jeździe konnej, z czasem przechodząc ze  
stępa do kłusu. I znowu zwolniła, a cięciwa pod nią i w niej napięła się jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Przyspiesz – jęknął w końcu mężczyzna, nie mogąc wytrzymać tej tortury ani chwili dłużej, a  
Miriam zaśmiała się perliście i posłusznie przyspieszyła, nadając tempo godne ujeżdżania byka podczas  
rodeo. Wpatrzony w jej coraz szybciej poruszające się ciało, pokryte krwistymi rumieńcami twarz i  
piersi, falujące mięśnie brzucha i półprzymknięte oczy łowca dopasował się do tej szalonej przejażdżki,  
by skończyć jak na prawdziwego byka przystało – głośno, dziko i zwycięsko. Szarpnął się raz jeszcze,  
tym razem nie próbując się uwolnić, a jedynie nie panując nad dygotem, który wziął w posiadanie całe  
jego ciało i westchnął tak potężnie, że pogasił połowę świec ustawionych na najbliższym parapecie. W  
pokoju zrobiło się jeszcze ciemniej i duszniej, chociaż oczy Miriam nadal błyskały złotawym światłem,  
kiedy wysunęła się z niego, nadal przyciskając do łóżka całym, mocno rozgrzanym ciałem i opierając  
głowę na złożonych rękach wspartych na wznoszącej się i opadającej w nadmiernie przyspieszonym  
rytmie piersi mężczyzny. Wyglądała wypisz wymaluj jak Sfinks wpatrujący się w nieostrożnego  
podróżnego, który zechciał przejść obok niego, a nie umiał odpowiedzieć na żadną z zagadek.  
\- Piękna opowieść, Szeherezado – mruknęła z leniwym, kocim uśmiechem. – Warta mszy…  
Mężczyzna skrzywił się lekko, raz jeszcze poruszył skutymi rękami, na których obręcze  
kajdanek pozostawiły płonące czerwienią ślady i spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną zadowolenia,  
zmęczenia i wyzwania.  
\- Warta odroczenia egzekucji? – spytał z wyczuwalnym sarkazmem. – Czy teraz przejdziemy  
do drugiej części programu?  
\- Zjedzenia cię? – zaśmiała się cichutko Miriam. – W sumie po seksie zawsze głodnieję…  
Jednak ton jej głosu zdecydowanie przeczył tak niegodziwemu zamiarowi.  
\- Nie, niekoniecznie – uspokoiła go sekundę później. – Szkoda by cię było.  
Z enigmatycznym uśmiechem zsunęła się na bok, przysiadła na krawędzi łóżka i zaczęła  
się ubierać, przeciągając zapinanie guzików od spódnicy i bluzki, jakby to był jakiś rytuał.  
Mężczyzna tylko patrzył, chwilowo nie starając się ani uwolnić rąk, ani od niej odsunąć.  
Kobieta o bursztynowych oczach zapięła ostatni guziczek, dmuchnęła na pasmo włosów, które  
załaskotało ją w policzek i ponownie pochyliła się nad nim, a bardziej nad wygiętym zagłówkiem  
łóżka, bacznie przyglądając się kajdankom.  
\- Kuzyneczka pewnie wyrzuciła kluczyki, co? – spytała domyślnie, po czym, wiele się nie  
namyślając, rozerwała okowy łańcuszka, jakby były z tektury, nie metalu. Zdumiony takim  
obrotem rzeczy mężczyzna nagle miał wolne ręce, co prawda nieco zdrętwiałe od niewygodnej  
pozycji i obtarte do krwi, ale oswobodzone. Miriam przezornie cofnęła się na środek pokoju,  
odgradzając od niego linią płonących świec i nocnym stolikiem.  
\- Raczej nie obiecasz, że tutaj nie wrócisz, prawda? – spytała kpiąco, choć z odrobiną żalu.  
– Znaczy, jako rycerz w lśniącej zbroi z nie mniej lśniącym mieczem w dłoni?  
Potrząsnął głową, wciąż zbyt zaskoczony i zbity z tropu, by odpowiedzieć.  
\- Tak myślałam – westchnęła, wirując spódnicą w półobrocie i znikając za drzwiami sypialni.  
– Ci łowcy… Płać, kobieto, za dobre serce. A tak dobrze mi się tutaj mieszkało…  
Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z głuchym stukiem, a powiew zgasił kolejne świeczki, tym razem  
te poustawiane na podłodze i plamiące stearyną kremowy dywan. Sypialnia pogrążyła się w  
jeszcze głębszym, przesyconym zapachem wosku, dymu i piżma półmroku. A siedzący na łóżku  
mężczyzna westchnął przeciągle, sam jeszcze nie wiedząc, co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.


End file.
